A star shines on the hour of our meeting
by InDimLight
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn find an abandoned child and take her in, naming her Celebrian. On a visit to Rivendell Celebrian meets the half elf Elrond and falls in love. My first LoTR fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lord of the rings or any related characters.**

**This is my first LoTR fanfiction, I hope it's not too terrible.**

**The first meeting and the relationship of the elf Lord Elrond and Celebrian, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A tall and graceful figure draped in silver silks that flowed like mist walked bare foot through the forest, her long golden hair blowing gently in the breeze. Behind her walked an even taller man wearing similar clothes of silver and baby blue, his silver hair hanging down his back.

They stopped as a strange sound came from behind the bushes not far in front. Taking the woman's arm the man held her back and venturing closer the man pulled back a curtain of branches and leaves and gasped at the sight before him.

A tiny child with big brown eyes and fair skin lay in a basket looking up at them, its little limbs flailing about as a laugh escaped its pale pink lips.

"Galadriel…"

Unsure, the man turned to his wife.

"She is abandoned"

At the faraway sound of her voice Celeborn could not help but wonder if his wife had known of the discovery he would make when they set off that morning.

"We cannot leave her here Celeborn"

He picked up the child and handed her carefully to Galadriel, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the little thing made a happy gurgling.

"Who shall take her?"

Celeborn saw the look in his wife's eyes as she held the tiny creature to her, its chubby hand grasping one of her slender fingers.

"We have tried...Celeborn…perhaps she could be the child we have longed for"

Celeborn looked at the child, noticing the few silver strands that stood out against the rich auburn of the child's hair.

"Very well"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She did not grow like a mortal child, it was slower, not like an elfling or a mortal child.

Galadriel, curious as to her child's origin, looked to her mirror that held the secrets of her daughters past, present and future.

Pouring the water into the silver basin she bent her head low, her golden hair hiding her face as her blue gaze pierced the water and visions flashed before her eyes.

She knew all now and turning from the basin she went to find Celeborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She has elvish blood"

Celeborn looked up from the child in his arms and to his wife in the door, her face a strange mixture of emotions, not something often seen on the Lady of Lothlórien.

"Her grandfather was a Peredhil who chose mortality, his daughter, her mother, was a young farm girl who abandoned her in our woods"

"She will have long life"

"She will be given a choice...since she lives as an elf"

There was hope and happiness in her eyes, she had grown so fond of the child she could not bear losing her in such a short time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lord of the rings or any related characters**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ADA!"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Celeborn's knees as he walked into the room where Galadriel and Celebrian were sat, one of the larger history books open on the table.

"Hello my little one" He bent down and picked up the little child, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And what have you been up to?"

"Ammë has been teaching me history"

"Ah, did you enjoy it?"

"Yes Ada, I want to learn to shoot arrows like the warriors in the tales"

"Oh you do? Well that's not the most suitable thing for a lady"

He saw her little lips start to wobble and her brown eyes fill with tears.

"But if you so wish my little love then you shall learn"

The smile on her face made his heart swell with joy.

Galadriel watched the two, she had longed for this for over a century and now it was here, her own child, but she still feared that one day her child would chose mortality, and she would lose her forever, these past 6 years had gone too quickly already and the thought of her daughter being gone so soon haunted her and would do until the choice was made, when her daughter came of age which for now was 44 years away, such a short time to an elf.

A giggle shook her from her thoughts and she found Celebrian bouncing up and down in front of her, the little girl's hair flying wildly about.

"Ammë! Ammë! Ada said I can learn archery! "

"Really little one?" her voice held an amused tone as she smirked at her husband.

"Yes!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celebrian's lessons started soon after and she found, unlike tree climbing and singing, she had a natural ability when it came to archery, with age and enough practice she could rival even the best archers in Lothlórien.

She was also fond of music and enjoyed the times her father would play the harp and her mother would sing tales from lifetimes ago of monsters and princesses and handsome princes. She also looked forward to the lute lessons, where a grey haired elf, who appeared far older than the rest, would teach her jolly tunes and dance with the elf maids who escorted her.

But something she was always curious about was the history of the elves; Celeborn would tell her tales of battles and sometimes romance as she went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As the years past Celebrian became more aware of the differences between herself and the other elves, although her own people were used to the mortal with elven blood, other elves were not so. They were civil but never showed the same amount of respect they showed others. The only one she could confide in about her fears of the elves rejection was Calathiel.

Calathiel was Celebrian's governess, affectionately called Cat by the child, She taught Celebrian proper etiquette for an Elven Lady as well as dance and more that Galadriel had learned herself as a child and insisted her daughter learn too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Lord of the rings or any related characters**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Celebrian!"

A young woman rushed down the stone steps towards the voice that called her, her midnight blue gown swirling round her ankles and threatening to trip her as she ran.

"Ada I am here"

Celeborn turned to look at his daughter, the flush of pink in her cheeks and the heaving breath, her hair slightly messed and her circlet askew on her head.

"My dear daughter what have you been doing?"

His eyes noticed the muddy skirts of her gown and avoided letting out a sigh as muddy water dripped onto the cream marble floor.

"I was by the lake"

"Did you fall in?"

She shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor, avoiding the disapproving look her father was giving her.

"I just…I tried to climb the trees, like everyone else can do so well, I got so far…but I slipped…"

She dared a look up at him and found he was battling to hide his amusement.

"My darling Celebrian you must be careful, it is not appropriate behaviour for a young lady.

"I know Ada"

He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly before gently nudging her towards the stairs.

"Go and change, your ammë will not be happy if you are not ready"

"Must I go Ada? I have never been before and ..."

"Yes Celebrian you must, it would not be right for us to leave you here alone, I would prefer you safe where I can see you"

"Yes Ada"

With that she left, her head bowed as she walked off to her rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ammë what will I do there?"

"You will meet with important people"

"But what if…"

Her voice faded off, she was not sure she wanted to ask now.

"What if…?"

Galadriel's voice was curious and encouraging as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What if they do not like me? I am not like you or Ada or…"

"Celebrian Iellig (My daughter) they will accept you, do not fear"

Brown eyes met blue and Galadriel saw the sadness and worry that lay deep in her daughter's heart, it was something she could not help and it pained her to know such things.

"Do not be afraid Henig (my child) you will not be alone"

Celebrian sniffled before hugging her mother.

"Now my love, you cannot go riding to Rivendell in such a state" Galadriel's voice was light with humour as she gestured to her daughter's hair, still full of leaves and twigs.

Celebrian let out a small laugh as her mother started to remove the unwanted items from her hair, gently brushing out the tangles before creating three small interwoven braids at the back of her head and letting the rest flow freely down her back, the few silver strands that signified her elven heritage glittering in the morning light against her auburn hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Elrond was sat before a desk stacked high with parchment and quills, books in old languages with faded ink open to different pages all around him. His left hand was pinching the bridge of his nose as his right hand tapped a quill on the worn wood.

The door opened and gentle footsteps approached.

"My lord, The Lord and Lady of Lothlórien are approaching"

He sat up and looked outside the window, the sun was lower in the sky than he had realised, it must have been well into the afternoon by now.

"Thank you Lindir"

The elf bowed his head to his lord and left.

Elrond stood and smoothed his hands over his dark hair, placing the circlet he had discarded on his desk back on his head and ran his hands over his clothes to smooth the wrinkles, how had he managed to forget his guests were coming?

He walked quickly to the courtyard ready to greet his guests, noticing curious little elflings peering around pillars and trees, all desperate for a glimpse of the famed beauty of Lothlórien…And the daughter no one outside of Lothlórien had yet seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rivendell was beautiful.

From her horse Celebrian could see the entire valley, the crystal streams and waterfalls, the high stone arches and great trees that wove between the buildings.

The sun was lower in the sky than they had hoped for their arrival.

But soon they were crossing the bridge into the stone courtyard of Rivendell, pairs of eyes all watching them approach.

Celebrian pulled her cloak tightly around her, ensuring her hood covered her ears, wishing the people of Rivendell were not looking.

A young elf with long dark hair stood before them, a friendly smile on his lips as he greeted them.

"Le nathlam hí _(You are welcome here)_"

"Lord Elrond, It is good to see you"

Celeborn was the first to dismount and greet Lord Elrond before offering a slender hand to his wife as she gracefully dismounted her own horse.

Celebrian did not expect to be helped down and so climbed off her horse, looking clumsy compared to her parents whose every move was grace itself.

"Lord Elrond this is our daughter Celebrian"

Celeborn's voice was proud as he gestured to his daughter.

Her dark brown eyes reluctantly left the swirling ivy pattern of the floor to look into the grey eyes of the Lord of Imladris, her cheeks becoming a faint pink as she noticed his attention on her.

"My Lady Celebrian" The dark haired elf bowed his head to her; he did not seem to react to her differences…in fact he seemed almost disinterested…or perhaps unsure, she could not tell.

Celebrian bowed her head respectfully, allowing a slight smile to curve her lips.

"My Lord"

"You must be tired after your journey; your rooms have been prepared"

"Thank you"

They were shown to their rooms and allowed to rest before dinner after their long journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Celebrian removed her cloak and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She did not like how different she was to her mother; she was fuller in figure, only further enhanced by the form fitting grey leggings and well-tailored white blouse. Why could she not have her mother's long slender form, with the slighter, gentler feminine curves of an elf maid. Her ears too were not pointed enough, not like her parents, nor her beauty that of a typical elf maid whose skin was creamy and flawless and their features slender and elegant.

She sighed and grabbed a plain dress from her trunk and went to change before meeting her parents in the gardens.

The dress was a deep green cotton that fit her figure and flattered her shape; it was perhaps too simple considering they were important guests of the high king and the Lord of Imladris but she saw no reason to wear something formal for a walk in the gardens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celeborn and Galadriel wandered the gardens of Rivendell, taking in the beauty of the nature and architecture that seemed to blend seamlessly together.

"It is very beautiful here"

"Yes, Lord Elrond has a fine place"

"I believe Celebrian will enjoy it here. Once she sees fit to come down"

Celeborn chuckled, their daughter could be stubborn when she wanted to, the memory of a pouting child with arms crossed standing at the top of the stairs came to his mind.

Soon they came across Celebrian being led rather enthusiastically by two small elflings.

"Celebrian"

"Ada. Ammë" She nodded her head at them in greeting before thanking the little elflings and watching them scurry off.

Seeing the raised brows of her father and the amused smirk of her mother she bit her lip before explaining her delay in meeting them.

"Forgive me, I got lost trying to find you and the two little elflings were very eager to help"

She wrung her hands, feeling awkward and obvious next to them.

"Henig you should not worry so"

"We were about to go to the library if you wish to join us"

Celebrian shook her head.

"I think I shall wander in the gardens some more, I would feel better knowing my surroundings"

Celeborn looked as if he were about to refuse and demand she stay with them for her own safety, but thankfully Galadriel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Of course Iellig, do not be late for dinner"

Celebrian nodded and smiled, waiting until they had wandered further away before walking out of the garden and into the open fields and forests, needing to be out and free from the eyes and ears of the people of Rivendell and away from the confines of her rooms.

She had never felt so self-conscious before, true her mother drew attention from all who saw her, but the attention rarely ever extended to herself, but here it was different, here they looked at her too, wondering why she did not look like her mother or father, why her pale skin was freckled by sun and her hair auburn compared to the silvery blonde of her ada and ammë.

Her beloved parents had always told her not to fear the reaction of others and instead remember who she was to them.

As she walked she felt the worry and fear slowly lift from her mind, the sounds of wind rustling leaves and water bubbling calmed her and she found herself wanting to wander deeper into the woods.

Leaping over the small stream she landed in a rather inelegant heap on the other side, giggling like a small child as she scrambled to her feet to jump over a ring of toadstools and clamber over a large fallen tree.

As she attempted a jump over a larger stream her foot slipped on the muddy bank and she went tumbling into the icy water.

She clawed at the wet earth as she tried to climb out of the water, much deeper than she had originally thought.

Grasping a branch in her wet hands she pulled with all her might and landed on the wet ground soggy and muddy, her hair caked in mud and leaves as she panted for breath.

She knew if her ada saw her she would be in deep trouble for risking her safety and acting less than lady like.

Remembering her promise not to be late for dinner she pushed herself up, attempted to cross back over the stream, the waist deep water like hands tugging at her dress, trying to push her over and drown her, her feet slipping on the stones as she made her way across. She struggled out the water and set of as fast as she could realising too late she would have to struggle back over the obstacles she had so enjoyed leaping over earlier.

The sun was setting now, deep oranges and reds cast everything in a fiery glow but the chill of the night was already setting in and Celebrian could feel her skin growing colder with each step, her sodden clothes weighing heavily over her body and slowing her pace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galadriel sat watching Celeborn pacing back and forth across the sitting room of their apartments.

"Where is she? Surely she would not be so rude as to skip dinner"

"She would not intentionally offend our host, I am sure she has simply not realised the time"

"She should be back by now"

Celeborn ceased his pacing as Galadriel stood and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Calm my love; I see no reason for her to be in danger"

Celeborn nodded his head, not truly calmed by her words but still willing to listen to reason.

Footsteps could be heard rushing down the corridor, the sound of dripping water and wet bare feet attracting their attention as it was a sound they were all too familiar with.

Celebrian was mere seconds from her room as the door to her parent's apartments swung open and Celeborn stood there glaring at her, Galadriel behind him with a disapproving but sympathetic look in her blue eyes.

Celeborn's anger suddenly switched to worry as he saw his daughter shivering violently dripping with water and mud from head to toe, with scratches and blood on her face and arms.

"Iellig what has happened to you?"

"I was walking through the forest, I tried to jump over a stream but fell…It was a little deeper than I expected"

Celeborn sighed heavily, his fingers pressing the bridge of his nose.

"Celebrian go and change for dinner, we do not have long"

The tone of his voice made her feel ashamed; they only wanted her to act a little more maturely and respectfully as a young lady.

She walked back to her rooms, desperate to wash away the mud and perhaps the guilt too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celebrian sat beside Galadriel, a blonde haired elf beside her who had introduced himself as Glorfindel, a fair faced elf who was known for his bravery and skill as a warrior.

Lord Elrond sat to the right of the high king Gil-Galad, a large and imposing figure clothed in rich silks with an intricately woven circlet upon his head.

From where she sat Celebrian could see Lord Elrond quite clearly, noticing him properly for the first time, he was quite handsome she had to admit, but she could not linger on those thoughts.

Celebrian listened to Glorfindel's tales of defeating goblins and monsters and humorous stories of his and Elrond's adventures which made her giggle and occasionally blush along with the little tales.

Eventually dinner came to an end and the guests from Lothlórien departed for bed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review :)**


End file.
